minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Scare Mail/S1Ch2: Entity 6
This is the second pasta in the Scare Mail series. Do not read this if you have not read Null Encounters. ---- Day 1 7/14/2019 8:46a To: gregthedongdong@gmail.com Subject: My Minecraft My Minecraft isn't in good condition. Someone called entity.6 keeps coming onto the servers and messing the game up with commands that aren't apart of the game or the plugins. Out of the curiosity, I have a question. Has this been happening to you? —Tyrone Parker 7/14/2019 11:06a To: tyrone4dawin@gmail.com Subject: Re: My Minecraft Yo, Tyrone. They've been on my Minecraft, too. I actually found some YouTube videos on this. Apparently, they could be linked to the deaths of Marc Goldberg and Steven Short, which were revealed to be suicide. It is confusing how they are related, but everyone says they are. From Greg Grand 7/14/2019 12:56p To: gregthedongdong@gmail.com Subject: Re: Re: My Minecraft It has something to do with Marc Goldberg and Steven Short's families. People are now seeing them around, even though they're dead. The photos are all over the news and Twitter. This is too creepy. I don't know if I should keep playing Minecraft, but oh well. It's a stupid kids' game that doesn't even have any blood, anyway. —Tyrone Parker Day 2 7/15/2019 8:16a To: tyrone4dawin@gmail.com Subject: The entity vanished! ---- entity.6 is no longer on my MC servers. He vanished! Hopefully this happened to you, too. From Greg Grand 7/15/2019 12:46p To: gregthedongdong@gmail.com Subject: I SAW THE ENTITY! ---- entity.6 has NOT left my Minecraft. It's been causing even more trouble. I can't even understand why this is happening, but I just need it to STOP. HOW DO I STOP ENTITY.6? —Tyrone Parker Day 3 7/16/2019 11:33a To: tyrone4dawin@gmail.com Subject: Re: I SAW THE ENTITY! ---- It was a one-side resolution, Ty. A big trick. One person's game gets left alone to run and play in fields and the other's game is haunted or whatever this is. It's so confusing. And I'm not understanding it. All I can say. From Greg Grand 7/16/2019 12:40p To: gregthedongdong@gmail.com Subject: Re: Re: I SAW THE ENTITY! ---- Mojang posted stuff on Twitter saying there is no entity when I said there was. They're apart of a scheme. I need to go 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 00101110 I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH YOU WILL SEE YOU ALL WILL SEE 7/16/2019 4:14p To: tyrone4dawin@gmail.com Subject: Re: Re: Re: I SAW THE ENTITY! ---- DUDE, WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT'S WITH THE RANDOM THREAT? WE'RE FRIENDS! WE HAVE BEEN FOR A LONG TIME. WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY THREATENING ME?! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? From Greg Grand Day 4 7/17/2019 10:49a To:'''gregthedongdong@gmail.com '''Subject: I'M COMING I'M DRIVING TO YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD. I'M ONLY A FEW MILES AWAY. TAKING OVER MINECRAFT WAS THE FIRST STEP. THE NEXT IS KILLING YOU. I AM A GOD. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE A GOD. HAPPY DEATH DAY MISTER GRAND SIGNED, YOUR BEST FRIEND 7/17/2019 10:50a To: tyrone4dawin@gmail.com Subject: Re: I'M COMING THE FUCK, TY? YOU WERE ENTITY 6 ALL ALONG?! BUT SAID ENTITY 6 HACKED YOUR MINECRAFT! DON'T DO THIS! FROM GREG GRAND Conclusion Following the last email, Tyrone murdered Greg Grand, and a neighbor saw it happen and called the police. Shortly after the police arrived, Tyrone killed them, then killed himself, and made it on national news. And the incident is now known as the Miami Police Massacre. END. Category:X-Inbox Category:X-Inbox's Scare Mail Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas